


Goldleaf Week Oneshots

by transjnpr



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjnpr/pseuds/transjnpr
Summary: Young Huntresses May  Marigold and Joanna Greenleaf work though the ups-and-downs of their relationship.
Relationships: Goldleaf
Kudos: 6





	Goldleaf Week Oneshots

**Day 1- Confession**

This was it. This was the moment. Pretty much her entire first year at Atlas had been building up to this and now she was finally going to do it.

Joanna stood not far away, chatting to Fiona, clearly excited about something; probably their upcoming end-of-year break. Tall, beautiful and with a grin that could make any reasonable person freeze on spot.

May stood up and tried not to let her hands shake. T was dumb that she was nervous; she was a _Huntress_. An all-powerful, totally badass monster fighter. And yet, asking out a pretty girl scared May more than any Gimm ever had.

Fiona walked away with a wave to Joanna as May approached, sending a wink her way as she turned. Clearly, the smaller girl knew what May was attempting to do.

Joanna’s face lit up when she noticed May.

“Oh hey, are we good for another lunch date?”

May froze; her mind went numb. “I…what??” _Another??_

Joanna looked confused. “You know, the lunch dates we go on every few weeks?” A look of horror crossed her face. “…Oh no….did…did you not see them as dates?? Have I been dating someone who didn’t even know it??” She covered her face with her hands. “Gods, I’m so sorry May, I should’ve actually checked or something…we can stop if you want.”

May’s mind finally un-numbed. “N-no!” She darted forward and grabbed Joanna’s hands in hers. “I didn’t know you thought of them that way but I _really_ want them to be that way.”

Joanna glanced down at their clasped hands and then back up at May. “…You do?”

May nodded furiously, her nervousness now being replaced by bubbly excitement. “I would _love_ to keep going one dates with you. Especially now that I know they’re dates.”

Joanna looked uncharacteristically shy and smiled; a softer grin that her usual one. “Sounds great. So…when can we start this for real?”

**Day 3- Battle Couple**

Joanna shot another arrow. Admittedly, she was still adjusting to using a crossbow rather than the close-ranged weapons she’d trained with at Atlas, but since she and her friends had graduated and joined forces with Robyn Hill as the ‘Happy Huntresses’, all four women had begun to use the same weapon. A simple, but effective crossbow- most importantly, one that didn’t need dust to work. Buying from the Schnee Dust Company only made them dependant on the rich asshole Jacques, at least, that’s what Robyn said. But Joanna still preferred hand-to-hand combat if possible.

As the Sabyr before her vanished into smoke, Joanna whirled around to check on May; the two of them had been sent out to the tundra together while Fiona and Robyn had stayed back to keep an eye on things in the city. Joanna highly suspected it was Robyn’s excuse to get alone-time with Fiona.

Two Sabyrs left. May was facing one and Joanna watched with a glow of pride as her girlfriend dealt the final blow. But the other…where was the other? Joanna scanned the rocky, snow-covered landscape and froze when she saw a dark mass behind the rocks towards May. But May didn’t see it; she had her back turned and was smirking at the smoke that still lingered from her latest victim.

As the last Sabyr darted forward, so did Joanna, leaping out in front of May, who turned in bewilderment as Joanna and the Sabyr collided, the huge Grimm’s claws slashing at Joanna’s arm.

Blood sprayed onto the snow and Joanna collapsed, more from the impact of being knocked down by the Sabyr than from the pain. From the ground, she watched as May drew her weapon.

“That’s my girlfriend, _asshole_.” One arrow fired as the Grimm leaped again and then smoke. Joanna felt yet another warm glow of pride.

May glanced down at her and then, with a gasp, dropped her bow and dashed over to kneel beside her.

“What were you _thinking?_ ” She scolded, “That thing could’ve killed you.”

Joanna looked at her arm; her clothing was torn to reveal a wide gash that soaked the surrounding skin and fabric with dark blood. “It was going to get you.”

May huffed a sigh of exasperation, but her eyes were warm. “I would’ve seen it.” She reached behind her and undid the fabric wrap that held her hair in place, letting her long, beautiful hair flow freely in the wind. Joanna couldn’t help but stare, ignoring her pain even as May began gently wrapping her arm with the wrap.

“Aw hey, you’re getting it dirty.” Joanna pointed out, watching the blood seep through the first layer.

May didn’t look up from her work. “I’ll buy a new one.”

“You know how long it takes to wrap your hair back up in those things,” Joanna commented. “You shouldn’t waste it on me; it’s not even a deep wound.”

May looked sharply back up at her. “ _Nothing_ I do is wasted when it comes to you. You know that.”

Joanna smiled softly. “I know. And I love you for it.”

May finally smiled back, clearly not being able to stay annoyed for long. “Love you too, wildcard. Just try not to keep jumping in front of deadly Grimm for me.”

“No promises.”

**Day 5- Comfort**

Were it not for the fact that part of her mind was still being rational, May would’ve punched the brick wall in front of her. Instead, she leaned against it as cold rain soaked through her clothes, the drops on her face mixing with salty tears.

Shameful, that a grown Huntress would be crying from mere words. But even though this had happened several times over, the same circumstance repeating itself, it never seemed to get easier.

It wasn’t that his words made her doubt herself. She _knew_ who she was, and she hadn’t questioned it for years now. No, her pain came from the fact that these people who _should_ be supporting her, who _should_ be her family would shun her so greatly for simply existing as a woman. It was brutally unfair and filled May with a rage than not even seeing Ironwood in charge of Atlas could make her feel. And how horrible it was that Henry would surely be satisfied with knowing she’d broken down again. He’d stopped attempting to change her a long time ago and now that he knew he couldn’t, he would go out of his way to make her suffer for who she was instead. And every time, it worked.

“May?”

Even at Joanna’s voice, May didn’t turn around. She felt like she was glued to that wall and wished she could melt away like the rain as it fell into sewage grates.

But Joanna was there anyway. and May couldn’t bring herself to look at her.

“Hey, you’re getting wet out here.”

“So are you,” May muttered. “You should go back inside.”

“No way.” Joanna insisted, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll go back in when you do.”

May finally turned to look at her and Joanna’s face softened.

“You’re crying…”

May wiped her face with a sleeve. “It’s just the rain.”

“No, it’s not, your eyes are red.”

May slumped against the wall. “I hate them so fucking much, Jo.”

“And you should.” Joanna responded firmly. “They don’t deserve your love. Not if they refuse to love you back.”

“I know.” May sighed. “I just wish they didn’t make me feel like this. I get so…furious. More than I ever have before, even though I know I’m right. It’s stupid.”

Next thing she knew, Joanna had pulled her into a hug and May let herself relax in her arms, the warmth of their bodies battling the cold of the rain.

“It’s _not_ stupid,” Joanna insisted. “You have every right to be angry; you _should_ be angry. Human emotion isn’t a flaw.” She stroked may’s hair with one hand, a gesture of comfort she’d used many times before that always made may melt a little inside. “I can’t tell you that it’ll get easier to feel but it’ll get easier to control. Speaking from experience here. And I promise, if Henry ever gives you shit again…I’ll kick his face in.”

May couldn’t help it. At Joanna’s abrupt change in words, she snickered and then laughed out loud, her whole body shaking in Joanna’s arms.

“You’re insane.” She chuckled.

“I’m also not kidding,” Janna replied proudly. “I’d definitely do it.”

May smirked. “You’re very welcome to.”

Joanna gently took her hands in hers. “Just remember, those assholes aren’t your family. You don’t owe them anything.”

May reached up to kiss her and let their foreheads rest together. “I know,” She replied, her anger fading. “I’ve got all the family I need right here.”

**Day 6- Anarchy**

“So, what do you think?”

Robyn seemed very proud of herself. Clearly, she’d been working on this ‘Happy Huntresses’ idea for a while now; probably since before May, Joanna and Fiona had even graduated Atlas.

“Sounds good to me.” Of course, Fiona would like the idea of an anarchy group, Joanna figured. In contrast to her short height and sweet nature, the girl was always down for breaking any rule she found unjust. She and Robyn got along swimmingly in that regard.

But Joanna herself wasn’t sure.

Before she could say anything though, May grabbed her hand. “We’re in too.”

_We?_

Robyn looked thrilled. “Great! So, to start with, what I was thinking was”

“Hold on for a minute,” Joanna raised her hand to stop Robyn before the older woman could launch into an entire speech-plan. “I need to have a moment alone with May.”

Fiona and Robyn exchanged a look; Joanna could see the ‘uh-oh’ clear as day on their faces.

“Sure,” Robyn replied. “C’mon Fiona, let’s go find anarchist things to do.” She hopped down from the windowsill she’d been sitting on and led Fiona out of the room, shooting Joanna a concerned look as she closed the door.

Joanna turned to May, trying not to appear too annoyed but still feeling unsure.

“ _We?_ ” She inquired pointedly.

May blinked in surprise. “What?”

Joanna let her annoyance slip “May, you didn’t even ask me what I thought. You can’t just… _assume_ that I’ll want to do all the same things you do.”

A look of confusion and guilt crossed May’s face and Joanna somewhat regretted using such a sharp tone.

She heaved a sigh. “Sorry, I’m just”

May shook her head and cut her off. “No, you’re right. I shouldn’t have spoken for you. I just…I thought it’s what you would’ve wanted.”

Joanna sighed again and sat on the couch beside her, staring at the floor. “I’m all for the concept of anarchy, I just…I don’t want to hurt anyone. I signed up to be a Huntress so I could fight Grimm, not people.”

Memories flashed into her mind, of an older boy touching her without asking when she was six, of punching him hard enough to break his nose, of being punished by being isolated in a room by herself for hours. Of the same thing happening over and over. _I’m not supposed to hurt people._

May looked sympathetic; Joanna had explained her history to her before. “I understand that, I do, but…Jo, these people…the military, the government, all those Atlas elites…they’re not exactly innocent. I know more than anyone.” She narrowed her eyes. “And if _someone_ doesn’t do _something_ , they’re going to keep pushing smaller people down. I owe it to the people of Mantle to fight for them.”

“You’re already better than anyone else from Atlas.” Joanna insisted. “You’ve proven that just by willingly leaving them.”

May sighed. “I know. But I still feel like there’s more I can do. That there’s more I _should_ be doing.” She looked up at Joanna, a world of determination in those golden eyes. “And I want you by my side while I do it. More than anyone.” She closed her hand over Joanna’s and closed her eyes, looking away again. “But…if you don’t want to do it, then neither will I. We can focus purely on fighting the Grimm instead.”

There was silence for a moment, before Joanna decided.

“No, you’re right.” She admitted. “Atlas has hurt people. And Robyn said we’d only have to physically hurt them back if they leave us no choice. But I think I can handle cargo raids and robot sabotage.” She looked down at May and grinned. “Especially if I’m with you.”

May smiled softly at her. “Well, alright then. But if you ever want to stop, you’ll tell me, okay? I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

Joanna nodded. “I will, I promise. But I think…I think this is going to be okay.”

**Day 7- Atlas Academy**

May had let out the biggest sigh of relief when Ironwood had paired her with Joanna. She’d been praying that it’d be her or Fiona and she’d gotten incredibly lucky. Especially since it would be just like stuck-up, stickler-to-the-rules James Ironwood to pair her with someone horrible.

But no, it was luck the Brothers had taken pity on her. At least, for now. There was still the test…

“So, what do you think he’s sent us out here for?” Joanna’s voice cut into her internal monologuing.

“It’s a trial to see if we can work together as partners,” May explained. “Robyn told me about it. If we don’t pass, Ironwood will re-assign us.” _Oh Brothers, please don’t let him re-assign us._

Joanna chuckled. “I know _that_ , silly. I meant specifically. Like, do you think we’ll have to face some Sabrys? Centinels?” Her eyes glowed. “ _Ooh_ , maybe a Teryx?”

May huffed in amusement and her breath floated visibly out into the cold air. “Centinels live underground. And I highly doubt Ironwood would send a couple of first-years after a Teryx.”

Joanna shrugged. “I dunno, I heard Beacon sends its first-years into a forest infested with Nevermore and Deathstalkers.”

“No way,” May couldn’t believe it. “No professor would be that irresponsible.”

Joanna climbed onto a tall rock and May watched her scan the tundra. “There’s not even much out here,” The tall girl reported. “Bunch of rocks…I think I can see some other students over there, but I don’t think that’ll help us. We’re not supposed to interact with anyone else.”

May climbed up beside her and the wind immediately whipped her long hair into her face. Spluttering, she pulled it away and shoved it into her clothes as best she could.

Joanna chuckled at her. “You really should tie that up,” She suggested. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s very pretty, but I doonn’tttt think it’s very practical for fighting.”

Something about Joanna calling her hair pretty caught May off-guard and she wasn’t sure how to respond. Even Joanna seemed surprised with herself, suddenly not meeting May’s gaze.

“So, uhh…” May stared out across the landscape. Something caught her eye and she stared harder at a pile of rocks not far away. Had they _moved?_

She nudged Joanna, who jumped at her touch. “Did you see that?” She asked, nodding at the rocks. As both girls stared, the rocks shifted again.

Joanna’s eyes widened. “I think that might be…”

Without warning, the rocks burst up off the ground, forming a hulking figure with a strange mask-like face in the middle that May recognized from books she’d studied in preparation for Atlas.

“It’s a Giest…”

“I’ve never seen one before in real life.” Joanna breathed.

May readied her weapon. “Well…” She looked up at Joanna with a smirk. “Think you can figure out how to take one on?”

“Nope,” Joanna grinned. “But I’m sure the two of us can figure it out.”

In unison, both girls slid off the rock and charged for the best, weapons drawn. May glanced at Joanna as they ran and couldn’t help but smile. Her worries about being re-assigned melted away. There was nothing she couldn’t do with her best friend by her side. They were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my tumblr! goldleaf week 2020 took place from may 8 to may 14 and if you want to see the illustrations that accompanied most of these, as well as the ones that stood on their own without fanfiction, not to mention other peopls' prompts, i recommend checking the goldleaf week blog out!


End file.
